5806-7814 Highway Age
From year 5806 CNY - 7814 CNY, beginning with the raising of the first Sky Highway segments and ending with the emergency of the Lower Knight faith. 5806 CNY - First Generation Sky Highway raised by COG Four nodes at geosynchronous altitude are put into orbit. 6029 CNY - Highway Abandoned Highway is abandoned, burns up in atmosphere. Colonies scattered around at various grow in size. This, and the trade developed during the period of the first highway, causes Ghost Breeder trading (submarine travel) to explode all over the world. 6289 CNY - Second Generation Sky Highway raised by COG The Commonwealth of Gold completed the first sections of the Sky Highway over the next century. 6289-CoG node (Node One), 6301-Lasnadokah node (Western Door), 6306-Karudona node (Eastern Door), 6322-Kasena node (Left Sun), 6330-Two Edged node (Northern Door), 6376-Da-Dake node (Southwestern Door), 6392-Lidasa node (Southeastern Door) Because of the many people who died in coal mines, harvesting carbon to build the tethers that allowed for a lower orbital altitude, these nodes were called the Brave Nodes. Trade slowly developed, but it was not significant until a high-speed Bridgeway line to Karudona Nato was built. A country southeast of Two Edged, the goods of the Natoas created a great desire for faster trade. No more nodes were built for over a hundred years (all numbered nodes and two Natoas nodes (Ganatasha and Left-Sun) raised during the same short period from 6526-6536). 6502 CNY - Federation of Allied States (FAS) Independence Nowhere was colonization by the Commonwealth more popular and successful than in the land of Lasnadokah. Unfortunately for the CoG, the people of Lasnadokah wanted to be independent. Wars broke out between the two people groups, going on and off between 1312 DS and 1294 DS, but as far as the people of Lasnadokah were concerned, the Federation of Allied States (FAS) was born in the year 1312 DS. 6736 CNY - Highway Node Count Hits 13 Technology is nearly equally distributed amongst major countries. Highway counts 13 nodes. 6756 CNY - Tyla Namasokai A Kamornosh tormented a Natoas village. No technology of any sort could stop it. Tyla Namasokai, only twenty-one at the time, realized it was supernatural and looked into every religion she could find to find a solution. The only god she called on that answered was Abbanosh. She defeated the Kamornosh with a level 3 sphere . . . the first to ever been seen or obtained. Her fame explodes, and she becomes something of a ruler of the Left Sun region. 6767 CNY - Organic Technology Coordinated genetics research explodes. Conventional technology is replaced at an exponential rate. 6793 CNY - FAS Gains Majority Shares Control of Highway Though not the builder of the Highway, this nation brought philosophies and methods that caused trade to explode into a golden age. Their money was everywhere, and more and more people had it. This, and several great victories during the endless cycle of wars, did have the unfortunate side effect of making the FAS very overconfident. This eventually led to their fall. During this time the FAS officials tried to slow and stop the technology transfer away from conventional. Daniel Ashagah (twenty-five at the time), a very politicaly vocal advocate for this transfer, found many willing investors during this economic boom to help with his development of perfective gene therapy (and testing it mostly on himself) He later stole Namasokai's book after she "died" (then fifty-eight, she hid in Forrest Rain, pretending to be a concubine to the late, great "King Namasokai"). Highway now counts 18 nodes. 6893 CNY - Kiezra Take Control of Two Edged The followers of Abbanosh had grown very weak and complacent, and were easily overthrown. Forest Rain put up a resistance for the longest time, and were punished by becoming slaves for a Keizra training camp. They held onto their own special versions of Namasokai's prophecies, that they'd heard first-hand without realizing it, regardless. Kah-Krack War (945-856 DS) War of Sweet Words (835-830 DS) 6984 CNY - Keizra Control of Highway The Kaizra in Two Edged rule trade on the Sky Highway. The Highway doubles in size during this time, and much of the culture is replaced with that from Two Edged. Propaganda flies freely in opposition of the followers of Abbanosh. They are mocked and laughed at during the entirety of this time. The effects of this time of hate never fade away. With FAS out of the way, all conventional technology was thrown out, except for in a few museums in the COG and the Highway itself. The Highway, using the same old techniques of construction, was actually doubled in size, restoring it beyond pre-Sweet Words war levels to a count of twenty-one. The old Node Hives (meteroid capturing and recycling machines run by a few dozen people and thousands of insect-like robots developed by Kaséna) were still used mostly because of how increadibly expensive, but effective, they were. But, they were all destroyed after the twenty-first node the Sky Temple, was constructed. Retrovirus mastery was achieved. Organic technology developed on overdrive, leading to all computer systems, life-support systems (on the Highway), vehicles, and just about any other kind of technology being replaced by self-healing, living machines. The other side of this were human alterations that included animal and Red Corp monster gene splicing, corrective gene therapy, and perfective gene therapy. 7409 CNY - Poe's Curse A prophet, named Poe, rose from Two Edged. He raised awareness of Abbanosh, then succeeded in killing every Keizra in Two Edged, including their king (who was a close follower of Ashagah and thought to be as powerful as Daranosh). Ashagah only escaped this massacre by deceiving a fellow prophet and associate of Poe. Poe then cursed all bastardizations of organic technology. He did not curse the technology itself, however. It was limited to any combination of human, animal, or Red Corps genetics. Ashagah's technologies were purely human-based, so neither himself, his costomers, or his equipment was touched by the curse. But he was the exception. Every other system out there used at least one or two genes from the Red Corps. Major "machines," like the life-support systems on the nodes, often had a Red Corps gene that allow the machines to grow very large and very quickly. So, all machines like this died, leading to millions of deaths. Only the populations on nodes with CoG back-ups survived. Also, billions of people with animal and Red Corps agumentations died, all of them. From therapies as simple as feline optical genetics to people who were more animal, or monster, than man. All computers were using neuron networks, exactly like in a human brain, for memory and processing that were linked to elaborate mutations of plants and animals for interface mediums. So, all computeres died, and all electronic information was lost. Because of the death of all shuttles, contact between the Highway and the surface was cut off for over 50 years. All nations swore to cut Two Edged off from the Highway forever because of the oppressive, 400 year reign of the Keizra. Natoas sorcerers, with help of Shaynokeiz, planted a boarder of dark fig trees all around the region. 7460 CNY - Natoas Control of Highway COG backward-engineers museum pieces to build new shuttles and restore the nodes. Natoas spies steal plans, copy them, and execute before the COG knows what's going on. Within 10 years, Karudona Nato has complete control of the Highway, and makes Two Edged's exile official. Much of Two Edged culture was thrown out, or that was the goal anyway. In reality, the very relaxed and casual culture of Two Edged melded with the artistic and efficient culture of Cardona. This created a very interesting environment, where there are great extremes of art, justice, emotion, and sternness. 7692 CNY - The Zuukai Factories Daniel Ashagah, now 924 years old, had spent the last couple centuries wiping out all ways of finding out the truth of the past. He kept all his technology, because it was not included in Poe's curse, and used it to keep himself alive all this time. He watched the passage and change of culture, looking for an opportunity to profit off his host of genetic manipulation techiques and instruments. Then the idea comes to him after a dissatisfying night with a very expensive escort. He day-dreamed, why not "make" his own? Perfect and specialized to suit all his desires. Then he figured that there was no way he was the first one to wish he could. The only difference was, he knew he could. Within ten years he had a factory going, and most of that time was spent researching ways to indoctrinate and train people so that they'd behave like machines. But the accelerated growth that was required for his "product" made such training surprisingly easy. Of course, he found a plethora of different techniques already in use around the world for controlling people through fear and torment. He also had to create a solid creed within the world's popular culture. His long years studying humanity, and his natural charisma, made it easy to fabricate a a belief that these Zuukai (from a very old language related to Natoas meaning "pleasure") were not human. Why? Because humans are imperfect, and Zuukai are perfect. The deception, and the training in the factories, began to mold iself around this premise, and everything fell into place perfectly. Probably because most people in power had money, were men, and would willingly believe any flavor of lie to be able to buy one of these "perfect" companions. He lived in pomp and comfort on the profits for 112 years, to an age of 1046. But then four of his most shrewd executives told him that the Two Edged Element in the city of Hollow had tripled in intensity one cold night. When they told him that they were determined to quit, leave, and see what it was all about, the shock made him choke to death on a piece of steak.